<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty jeans by Spaghetti_Hoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390196">Dirty jeans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops'>Spaghetti_Hoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Shane Madej Is Insecure, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_Hoops/pseuds/Spaghetti_Hoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They get back from a shoot and Shane can't sleep so goes over to Ryan's. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p>Ryan huffed and then did something very impulsive. He grabbed the front of Shane's jeans and started to unbutton them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d just got back from a shoot and all Shane wanted to do was sleep. Ryan had kept him awake all night by jumping at every sound the house made. But now that he was actually back in his own bed, he couldn’t sleep. His neighbours were doing renovations and the incessant hammering and drilling was making sleep impossible.<br/>
Finally, Shane lost it. He was pissed that he couldn’t sleep and made an impulse decision to just show up at Ryan’s. If he just turned up without asking, surely Ryan would have to let him in? </p><p>Decision made, Shane threw his essentials back into his rucksack and called a Lyft. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan’s housemate opened the door and showed him in. </p><p>“Hey Shane, he’s just upstairs getting ready to nap. The rest of us are going out in a moment to give him some peace". </p><p>Shane thanked Ryan’s housemate and headed upstairs, knocking on Ryan’s door.</p><p>"It's open!"</p><p>Shane pushed open the door to see Ryan sat in just his boxers, towel drying his hair.</p><p>"Oh, Shane! What are you doing here? Did I take something of yours home by accident?", Ryan questioned. </p><p>Shane tried not to stare at Ryan’s bare torso, and focused on explaining his situation.</p><p>“So yeah. It’s way too loud to sleep and I’m so tired Ryan! Please please please, let me crash here”, Shane begged.</p><p>Ryan raised his eyebrows and replied, “alright fine you can stay. But you’re buying me food when we wake up”. </p><p>“Deal”, Shane said, relieved. </p><p>The sounds of Ryan’s housemates grew louder for a moment as they entered the hallway, but then with the click of the front door, everything went silent. </p><p>Shane’s eyelids grew heavy and he trudged round Ryan’s bed, throwing his bag in the corner. Then he threw himself down, flopping backwards onto the bed. </p><p>“Shane! Careful”, Ryan exclaimed, feeling the bed creak in protest, “and take your shoes off you animal”.</p><p>Shane mumbled a sorry and kicked his shoes off, sending them flying into another corner of the bedroom.</p><p>“Oi! Jeans off too! My bed is clean”, Ryan admonished.</p><p>Shane whined. Actually whined. Ryan felt that whine go straight to his dick.<br/>
Ryan huffed and then did something very impulsive. He grabbed the front of Shane's jeans and started to unbutton them. </p><p>Shane sat bolt upright with a strangled, "RyAn". </p><p>Ryan flushed but was determined to play it cool.</p><p>"I told you to take them off and you ignored me! You've worn these jeans outside and I've only just washed these sheets, you heathen", Ryan exclaimed, "stop being a bad guest". </p><p>Ryan felt like Shane's eyes were piercing his soul, but he stood his ground and Shane finally shrugged. </p><p>"Sorry Ry, my bad". </p><p>Shane then shoved off his jeans and shirt and made himself comfortable again. </p><p>"Happy now?", Shane asked sarcastically. </p><p>"Yes, I am", Ryan said, giving Shane a light slap on his thigh. </p><p>Shane pouted and then closed his eyes.<br/>
Ryan watched him for a second before hanging up his towel and joining him in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Ryan was actually glad Shane was here. Their latest shoot had spooked him and he didn't usually sleep well after getting home.<br/>
But Shane's presence calmed him and he felt like he could relax. </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - </p><p> </p><p>Shane didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up with Ryan's hair in his mouth. Shane pulled back and realised that he'd been spooning Ryan in his sleep. He had one arm slung over Ryan's waist and his groin pressed into the curve of Ryan's ass. Which was… oh. Oh no. He was hard. </p><p>Shane felt Ryan shift and immediately closed his eyes. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep?<br/>
He heard Ryan curse under his breath and turn around.<br/>
Shane quickly pulled away from Ryan, embarrassed of his problem. </p><p>"It's probably your fault for undressing me earlier", Shane grumbled. </p><p>Ryan's mouth opened in surprise.<br/>
Shit. Shane hadn't meant to say that out loud. </p><p>Ryan smiled sheepishly and said "what's my excuse then?".</p><p>Shane felt his brain freeze, as if his gears had just stopped turning.</p><p>"Uhhh", Shane mumbled intelligently.</p><p>Ryan laughed, "it's normal, big guy. Nothing to be embarrassed about! But it's nice to know I have this effect on you". </p><p>Shane blushed and buried his face into the pillow.</p><p>"I didn't mean… ugh", Shane mumbled.</p><p>Ryan didn't say anything, he just started to stroke Shane's hair.<br/>
Shane hummed approvingly, face still in the pillow. </p><p>Ryan then grabbed a chunk and tugged.<br/>
Shane whimpered and tucked his legs up to his chest. </p><p>Ryan swallowed and tried to control his breathing. Fuck. He'd done it. He'd made a move on Shane and it looked like Shane was actually enjoying himself. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this situation. </p><p>Ryan tugged at the hair again and this time Shane moaned. </p><p>The sound went straight to Ryan's dick, which was now painfully hard. Ryan let go of Shane's hair and pushed him onto his back so he couldn't hide.<br/>
Shane's pupils were blown and he was sporting a very obvious erection. </p><p>"Ryan", Shane whined. </p><p>That was all it took before Ryan was surging forward to capture Shane's lips.<br/>
Shane's hand went to Ryan's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Shane's tongue was insistent and Ryan opened his mouth to allow him access. Shane’s mouth had more confidence than Ryan had ever experienced. It ruled him, dragging him along for this exhilarating ride.</p><p>They pulled apart for air and started to giggle. </p><p>"Can't believe it's taken us this long", Ryan wheezed.</p><p>"I had no idea you liked… had any interest in me", Shane said, correcting himself, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Shane, look at me", Ryan whispered.</p><p>Shane squirmed under Ryan's gaze but made eye contact again. </p><p>"I really really like you Shane. Always have. I didn't think you'd like me back", Ryan said softly. </p><p>Shane smiled, "I like you too Ryan. A lot". </p><p>"Well, now that that's cleared up", Ryan smirked, leaning back down to kiss Shane again. </p><p> </p><p>Shane moaned into the kiss, pulling Ryan's lip between his teeth and sucking.<br/>
Ryan's hand snaked back into Shane's hair and pulled. Shane gasped, throwing his head to the side, and Ryan took the opportunity to suck a mark into Shane's neck. </p><p>Shane's hands reached up to thumb Ryan's nipples and Ryan moaned. </p><p>"Knew you had a thing for nipples", Shane laughed, pushing Ryan onto the mattress and straddling him.<br/>
In this position Shane had full access to Ryan's chest and took advantage of this, circling a nipple with his tongue. Shane's hand dealt with the other one, brushing across it and then pinching. </p><p>Ryan's hips bucked upwards, pressing their clothed erections together. </p><p>"Fuck, Shane", Ryan whined.</p><p>Shane swapped sides, drawing the other nipple into his mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling. </p><p>Ryan reached round and grabbed Shane's ass, pulling their hips together again. </p><p>"You're so hot", Shane breathed, feeling the wetness of Ryan's precum against his boxers. </p><p>Shane's hand snaked between them and dipped into Ryan's boxers, freeing Ryan's erection. He then did the same to his own and clasped both together in his hand. </p><p>"Oh fuck Shane", Ryan moaned, "god your hand is so big". </p><p>The sight of their erections together was incredibly hot. Shane had more length, as you would expect with his height, but Ryan had more girth. </p><p>Ryan was already incredibly aroused and it didn't take long for him to feel his pleasure build, with Shane stroking the two of them together. Their precum mingled, dripping down the sides of their cocks. Shane thumbed the top of Ryan's erection with each stroke and the pressure increased. </p><p>"Shane… Shane I'm gonna", Ryan gasped. </p><p>"Come for me Ryan", Shane uttered. </p><p>That was all it took. Ryan moaned, arching into Shane's touch as he stroked him through his orgasm, cum painting Shane's hand and chest. </p><p>Shane pulled away when Ryan got too sensitive and Ryan lay open mouthed, trying to catch his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Shane got up, grabbed some tissue to clean them up and then climbed back into bed. </p><p>"Guess I better return the favour big guy", Ryan joked.</p><p>"Oh, no… you don't have to", Shane mumbled. </p><p>"I was joking. Shane, please. I want to. I really want to feel your cock in my mouth", Ryan begged. </p><p>Shane's mouth went dry and he nodded. </p><p>Ryan edged down the bed, getting comfortable, before eyeing Shane's cock. It looked beautiful like this, precum beading at the head.<br/>
Ryan leant forward and licked, sucking the head into his mouth.</p><p>Shane choked out a moan and watched with wide eyes. </p><p>Ryan wrapped one hand around the base and slowly swallowed more of Shane's dick. Ryan experimented, seeing how far he could get without gagging and trying to hollow his cheeks. </p><p>Shane cursed and clutched at the bed sheets. </p><p>Ryan licked stripes from the base to the head, his hand following the movement as he took Shane back into his mouth. Ryan quickly built up a rhythm, paying special attention to the head of Shane's cock and swirling his tongue around it. </p><p>Shane was moaning Ryan's name now, and Ryan knew he wouldn't last long. Ryan continued to bob his head, when Shane grabbed at Ryan and tried to pull him off his dick, warning him that he was about to cum.<br/>
But Ryan made eye contact, grabbed Shane's hips and continued to suck, pulling more of Shane's cock into his mouth.</p><p>Shane froze halfway through a groan, and then Ryan felt cum spilling into his mouth. Ryan moaned around the pulsing cock, swallowing as much as he could. He sucked Shane through his orgasm and then pulled away, a tiny line of cum sneaking out the corner of his mouth. </p><p>Neither of them spoke for a while, their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. </p><p>Shane finally broke the silence, "that was incredible. You're incredible".</p><p>Ryan laughed, "thanks big guy. Uhh do you want to make this a thing?" </p><p>Shane swallowed, nodding, "I would really like that". </p><p>"Then it's official. We're dating. Which means we can do this as much as we like", Ryan said, gleefully, placing a soft kiss on Shane's lips. </p><p>Shane smiled and pulled Ryan into a hug. Their breathing deepened and the two quickly fell asleep again, tangled in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this in annoyance because my neighbours’ renovations keep waking me up.<br/>Feedback is always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>